


More than all the mines in Moria

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Just some hair braiding cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with it but I'm just finishing off all the old stories and getting them posted so I can focus on the new. Still, I hope you like it!

“We’ve waited far too long to do this,” Kili said as he looked over to his soon-to-be-wife, Tauriel.   
“Indeed we have, though I think we’ll make up for lost time.” She replied mischievously before fishing around in a bag that was slung over her shoulder, “There it is!”  
‘It’ turned out to be a wooden hairbrush, intricately carved with ivy and various Elvish blessings. It was Tauriel’s most prized possession even if it wasn’t her most expensive one and though Kili didn’t know it, it was one of the most personal things she could have shared with him.   
“What are we waiting for, then? I want to see my braids in your hair.” Likewise, the saucy nature of Kili’s words was lost of Tauriel as she nodded and handed the brush over to him.

He set to braiding her hair quickly and efficiently, only the slight shake in his hands betrayed his true feelings. The thick Dwarven braids of love and belonging and forever sat in her hair, they looked odd on her and that oddness made satisfied warmth curl in Kili’s belly.   
“I can hear you thinking, my love,” Tauriel said after a while and Kili could hear the smile in the voice.   
“I think a great deal, though it may not look like it.” He joked, running his fingers over the braids one last time.   
“What were you thinking about this time?”  
“You. You look beautiful like this.” Kili could hear his voice, low and growling, and he felt his cheeks heat at the sound of it.   
Tauriel giggled, “I look yours, that’s what I look like. I’ve heard about what braids mean to Dwarves.”  
“It’s not like I’ve put ‘property of Kili’ on you or anything...just that you're not free to be courted.” He trailed off.   
“Oh, well that’s alright, then. Though not the way we Elves do it.”   
“How do you do it, then?” He asked, sitting up.  
“Generally we just tell everyone that we’re courting, we also hold hands, hug or kiss in public, so everyone knows that there’s no point in trying to attempt anything.”   
“Oh, that wasn’t what I was expecting, honestly.”  
Tauriel laughed, “What were you expecting?”  
Kili had the decency to look sheepish, “Some fancy knot or something? Something to do with arrows?” He paused, blushing, “I don’t know.”   
The Elf just chuckled at her Dwarf’s flustered face, “Well I thought I’d have to get a tattoo or something of the like, so the braids surprised me too.”  
“It isn’t unheard of to get a tattoo to symbolise a union though no one would ever think badly of you for not getting one. Tattoos like that do tend to be matching which is why I haven’t gotten one myself, I would never want to pressure you into getting one, especially since I have no idea how Elves feel about that kind of thing” He said, gesturing vaguely with his hands as he spoke.   
Tauriel hummed to herself before speaking, “Tattoos aren’t done by Elves ever, or not that I’ve heard of at least, so it’s definitely not common. Not that I’m entirely opposed to them, of course. I would just have to give it some thought.”  
Kili beamed at her, “That’s more than enough for me, the fact that you make such an effort with my culture means more than all the mines in Moria to me.”   
Tauriel preened under the attention, “It’s no trouble, really. I’m finding your culture a lot more interesting than I thought I would. Though that may just be because the more I learn about your culture, the more I understand you.”  
“You sentimental Elf, you.”  
“Says the Dwarf who just declared his undying love through a braid.” Tauriel giggled.  
“You knew what the braid meant this whole time!” Kili shrieked, mortified.   
She kissed his blushing cheek, “I did my research, love. I think it’s sweet, honestly.”  
“If you say so…”   
“I do.”


End file.
